En cas de réponse affirmative
by Salem-Black-Snape
Summary: Ere de maraudeurs - Severus est obligé de passer ses vacances d'été chez les Potters. Slash


Déclaration: Les caractères appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. L'idée de les tourmenter comme ça, c'est la mienne.

Je ne suis pas français et je ne le parle pas très bien. C'est une traduction pour perfectionner mon français et je vous prie de me montrer mes fautes. Merci.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Cher Sevvy,_

Uuh, combien il la déteste, d'être appelé comme ça.

_J'espère que tu as eu une bonne année et des examens prospères._

Mortel ! C'est tellement amusant avec tous mes copains. Maman, réveille-toi !

_Tu le sais, les choses sont très compliquées à la maison. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé Dumbledore de te permettre de rester à l'école pendant les vacances. _

_Il refusa parce que même les professeurs sortent de l'école pour les dix semaines. _

_Mon chéri, ne crois jamais que je ne t'aimais pas. Je t'aime, de tout cœur ; c'est pourquoi il me fallait de demander le directeur de te poser avec un de tes copains. _

_Maman_

Severus pétrifia. Il avait eu un sentiment bizarre quand il a reçu la lettre, mais ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait attendu. D'une part il était reconnaissant. Cet été il ne le faudrait pas apporter un entier arsenal de breuvage antalgique et calmant, cet été il ne serait pas prisonnier dans la maison de son père et peut-être qu'il était même capable de faire ses devoirs.

D'une autre part le monde était plus noir. Quel de ses « copains » est-ce que le vieux poule choisirait ? En réalité, il n'y a été personne qui tombait dans la catégorie « copains ».

Il y était Avery et Rockwood, Grabbe et Goyle de son dortoir. Les premiers deux, c'était des vraiment hybrides, les derniers deux était des enculés. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de passer les vacances chez eux. Probablement la fin de cet arrangement d'été serait que Severus commence sa cinquième année à Hogwarts en Septembre comme Mangemort. Les autres Serpentards étaient encore pires. Cet abruti de Malfoy utilisa possibilité qu'il y était de l'humilier.

A vrai dire pas de famille de sang pure accepterait de le prendre pour l'ét…

« Tu est là, toi ? » une main gigantesque agitait devant son visage, des doigts gras presque toucher son nez, interdisant de continuer ses pensées.

« C'est quoi que tu veux, enfoiré ? » Severus murmura avant de soulever sa tasse de jus de citrouille pour prendre une dernière gorgée avant de quitter pour la classe.

« Comment tu m'as appelé, petit con ? » un morceau de lipide se leva et attrapa le col de Severus.

_Parfait_, Severus pensait, _encore une fois que je vais arriver avec le nez saigné chez la classe de Transfiguration_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe se formait autour de la table des Serpentards et on pouvait entendre plusieurs cries d'encouragement.

Si Dumbledore n'avait pas apparu en ce moment par derrière du victime, Severus aurait eu besoin de visiter l'infirmerie encore une fois.

--------------------------------------------------------

« T'assois, s'il te plait » le directeur dit dans une cadence enjouée. Severus avait besoin d'étouffer le grognonner qui se formait dans sa gorge. Pourquoi ce vieil homme était-il toujours serein, même si il était en train de punir un de ces baveux Serpentards personne ne voulait dans cette école ?

Probablement, Severus pensait, probablement il est si allègre parce qu'il a encore une fois la chance de punir un de nous. C'était impossible pour le garçon aux cheveux noir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère que ta mère t'a déjà informé de l'arrangement d'été » le vieil homme face à Severus commençait. La regarde plein d'espoir fit voir à Severus que c'était mieux une question qu'une déclaration.

« Elle m'a écrit que je vivrait avec un de mes copains » Severus murmura, tendu à cause du choix que le directeur avait fait.

« Les Potters te ramasseront en Londres et t'amèneront chez leur résidence secondaire en Espagne. Peut-être que tu pourras t'asseoir chez James et ses copains dans le train pour que tu ne sois pas perdu à la gare » pendant qu'il parlait Dumbledore jetta un coup d'œil sur Severus qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon fils. Je suis bien informé de vos querelles, mais tout ira sûrement bien, ais de la patience » avec ça il se souleva et tourna son dos vers l'adolescent déprimé et attendit qu'il partira pour la classe de Transfiguration.


End file.
